heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Unikitty
Uni-Kitty is a half unicorn and half anime kitten who wants to help Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Benny, Metalbeard, and Vitruvius to save the Lego world from the Evil Lord Business. She usually tries to be sweet all of the time, but when she get's mad, she becomes deadly. She is the tetartagonist of The LEGO Movie and a supporting character in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. She is voiced by Alison Brie in The LEGO Movie, LEGO Dimensions, and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, by Hynden Walch in The LEGO Movie Videogame, and by Tara Strong in the Unikitty! animated series. Background The LEGO Movie Princess Unikitty lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where she and the Master Builders reside in safe and secret harmony, even though they know it is a matter of time before that ends. Some things like Lord Business and Robo SWAT do make Unikitty short-tempered, but she will do anything to help Emmet and the Master Builders stop Lord Business from gluing the world with the Kragle. Unikitty is the happy-going spirit of Emmet's oddball group, and thus susceptible to strong emotions. She feels so strongly for her friends that anything that happens to them she is affected as well. Because of this, she sometimes has a hard time controlling her emotions to "stay positive". But, when it comes to protecting those she cares about from those doing harm to them, she does not hold back. At all. She first greeted Emmet and the gang in Cloud Cuckoo Land and took them to the "Dog", which was a temple where the Master Builders were gathering. However, after they were attacked by Bad Cop and the Robo SWAT force, they were forced to escape underwater, much to her devastation in seeing her home destroyed. She then joined the plan to infiltrate the Octan Tower, disguising herself as Biznis Kitty, until being captured at the last second. Soon the gang escaped, and in the battle of Bricksburg, Emmet was attacked by Micro Managers which made Unikitty angry enough to lose control of her normally happy demeanor. Unleashing her fury on the robots, she provided the distraction needed to help Emmet get to the Kragle-izer. Upon the Kragle-izer's destruction, Unikitty is seen celebrating with the group, along with the rest of Bricksburg. The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Unikitty appears in her Mega form. Personality UniKitty is very ecstatic and energetic, and is easily excited while meeting with new people such as Emmet. Despite being happy most of the time she has a sad side, or as she describes it "the opposite of happiness" and despite her best efforts to keep positive she was reduced to tears over witnessing Cloud Cuckoo-Land destroyed. UniKitty has a deadly temper, something which she has a difficult time controlling but this actually ended up helping them during the final battle between President Business. Trivia * She has the ability to change her cheeks to different shapes depending on her emotion. These have included: ** Hearts ** Question marks ** Exclamation points ** Skulls ** Number ones ** Broken hearts ** Stars ** Fire ** Sad faces ** Planet sign ** Music Notes ** Teardrops ** Snowflakes ** Swirlies ** Happy Faces * Same as Star Butterfly. Both change their cheeks. * UniKitty is similar to Twilight Sparkle. ** Both are voiced by Tara Strong. * UniKitty is definently reminiscent of Cake from Adventure Time and Ami Onuki from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Category:Characters Category:Lego characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Objects Category:Siblings Category:Cats Category:Horses Category:Toys Category:Heroines Category:Optimists Category:TV Show characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Warner Bros. characters